


all I want for christmas

by scatter_heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven Discord 25 Days of a Christmas 2020, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter_heart/pseuds/scatter_heart
Summary: Prompt 17: Hermione is acting out a fantasy with Bellatrix in a field of snow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	all I want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff. It's so fluffy the Pygmy Puffs got jealous.

“How much longer are you going to make me walk through this icy hell?”  
“Oh come on Bella, don't be such a killjoy. You're acting like I'm torturing you, when really all I've asked for is for you to come outside with me so we can do the one thing I've really been looking forward to this Christmas.”

Bellatrix didn't answer her, instead all she let out was a disgruntled huff. Despite the alpaca wool gloves she found under the tree earlier this morning (with a note from Narcissa attached to them begging her to please not lose this pair), she could feel the tips of her fingers tingling and the slight draft seemed to somehow manage to get through the thick winter coat Hermione had bought her this autumn. It was a muggle garment that was supposedly windproof despite lacking any enchantment to facilitate such a feat. When Hermione let it slip that the thing was stuffed with duck feathers of all things after having had one too many cups of mulled wine at one of the Muggle Christmas markets in London she had been dragging her to in the run up to this pagan holiday Bellatrix had thrown up a massive fuss. But the wicked witch strolling through the snow next to her now had pulled that particular pout she liked to use on her and a few seconds later Bellatrix forgot about wearing a coat stuffed with common mallard feathers.

“I'm so pleased the sun's out today. And we got some fresh snow last night! This should help today's adventure immensely!”

Hermione's face and voice were beaming with excitement and Bellatrix found it easier and easier to ignore the bitter cold around them. The brunettes nose and cheeks were bright red and snowflakes had caught in the few stray hairs framing her face that managed to escape the messy bun she had pulled her hair into earlier today. A warm feeling spread through her, just below her sternum and the dark witch was certain that only some of that sensation was caused by the few shots of fire whiskey she snuck into her thermos at breakfast whilst Hermione was busy with the eggs.

“This is going to be so much fun, it's been forever since I've done this. I wonder...”

Hermione stopped in her tracks all of a sudden and looked out to the horizon. Bellatrix had to agree that even though she would much rather be sitting in front of a fire right now, the view was breathtaking. Her lover had begged her to spend the holidays here, in the Scottish Highlands, far away from everyone. The part about the destination being in the middle of nowhere had managed to partly sell the idea to Bellatrix, although she did try to argue that they could be just as far away from others in the south of Italy. Hermione however was vehement about Christmas without snow being nothing but “Sadmas” (her words exactly) and would mean she couldn't do the one thing with her beloved she really, really wanted to do. After that all it took were some more compelling arguments made away from prying eyes and past midnight for Bellatrix to cave. And she wasn't even (that) mad about it. At the end of the day she just wanted to make her happy. Even if that meant freezing her tits off.

“Yes! I believe this is the spot. Did you bring my bag?”

Bellatrix widened her eyes and pretended to be surprised by this question and started patting herself down frantically. The look of pure shock on Hermione's face however caused Bellatrix to start chuckling and she broke down her farce, pulling Hermione's enchanted bag from the inside pocket of her coat, tossing it over to her.

“Bella! This isn't funny! Don't scare me like that!”

“Oh calm down poppet. Your supplies are safe.”

Hermione snorted as she caught the bag in mid air, throwing Bellatrix a disapproving look.

“They better be.”

The young witch put the bag on the ground next to her and somehow found new vigour, her face beaming again, the furrow between her brows gone.

“Right, let's get started then. The base is the most important bit, it has to be strong and sturdy so it can hold the rest.”

And with that she crouched back down, kneeling right in the middle of this vast field of snow in the middle of nowhere and started rolling heaps of white frost together into a ball. Bellatrix took a deep breath and mentally thanked her sister for the gloves before taking a deep sip from the thermos, the coffee and whisky mixture warming her insides a tad and followed suit.

It took them the better part of midday to finish the body of the creature they were constructing from this frozen plane of hell. And despite never willingly wanting to admit it, Bellatrix had an awful lot of fun. It wasn't so much the activity itself that brought her joy, but the company was excellent and once her thermos was empty she was struggling not to laugh even at Hermione's corniest jokes.

“What happens when you cross a vampire with a snowman?”

The dark witch suppressed a little hiccup before she answered.

“I don't know, a cold Dracula baby spawn?”

“No, frostbite!”

Sober Bellatrix would have rolled her eyes at Hermione and made some off handed comment about how stupid muggle humour was. But not tipsy Bellatrix. Tipsy Bellatrix started laughing so hard she had to stop pressing the perfectly round ball together to double over and catch her breath. This in turn made Hermione fall into an equally bad laughing fit and they spent the next five minutes half heartedly brushing little bits of powder from the now completely assembled body and wiping tears from the corner of their eyes.

Bellatrix only stopped when Hermione began to hum that tune again, the tune that had been driving her to the edge of insanity in the lead up to Christmas. But she knew how much her lover adored the song and she bit her tongue instead of making a comment.

“Right! I think it's time for the final touches now!”

Hermione walked over to her bag and opened it, pulling two sticks out first, handing one to Bellatrix.

“You do the right, I'll do the left!

They manage to poke both arms in without any issues, but Hermione did take an extra five minutes staring at it from the front to make sure they were symmetrical enough. Next came the mouth, assembled by putting tiny bits of coal on the lower half of its head in the shape of a half circle.

“They give coal to the kids who were naughty in the run up to Christmas. Did you know that?”

Bellatrix let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. God it still felt weird to call her that, even if it was only in her own head.

“Well where's your bag then? You've certainly not been a good Christian girl lately...”

“Bella! This is supposed to be a wholesome day! Get your mind out of the gutter!”

The dark witch threw her head back and laughed and despite blushing aggressively, Hermione couldn't help but giggle as well.

“Right okay, now for the nose. I'll do that before you can thing of any jokes relating to long round objects...”

“Hey that's not fair love, now you're just lining them up for me!”

“Shush!”

The carrot found its way into the center of the head, before Hermione handed Bellatrix a black button. They both did one eye each and when they stepped back to look upon their creation the older woman couldn't even feel the cold anymore. She pulled the brightest witch of her age close and she didn't resist, burying her nose in the crease of her neck. It smelled like home.

“Thank you. For today. I had a lot of fun.”

“You know I can't say no to you doll.”

Bellatrix tiptoed to press a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. She lingered there for a moment, enjoying the silence with nothing but the gentle breeze and their breaths breaking it before she flicked her wand at the snowman.

Its arms started to move, its eyes started to shimmer and then its mouth started to move as a soft jingle started to fill the air.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas...”

As the snowman started to sing and the sound of Mariah Carrey filled the silence Hermione jumped and instinctively grabbed onto Bellatrix.

“There is just one thing I need...”

The light beamed in her eyes and the widest grin she ever saw on her started to form on her face. She looked adorable. Bellatrix wanted to squeeze her as hard as possible.

“I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree...”

Hermione looked back at her briefly, radiating so much joy it felt infectious. Bellatrix hated this song with a passion. But all of a sudden it didn't sound so bad.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know...”

Oh for Merlin's sake now she made her cry. The corners of Hermione's eyes were filling with tears and Bellatrix slid behind her, cupping her face with a gloved hand and wiped the salt from her cheek.

“Make my wish come true...”

Hermione turned around in her arms and kissed her.

“All I want for Christmas is you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why, I hate that song. But I feel like Hermione doesn't, haha


End file.
